Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20150802152458
Die Verfolgung des Transporters ging weiter. Der junge Wayne klebte an ihm und lies ihn nicht aus den Augen. Die Aura, die vom Sarg ausgeht ist so mächtig, dass es nur ein Gottesmörder sein kann. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Transporter abbog und eine alte verlassene Nebenstraße befuhr. Connor versucht etwas Abstand zu halten und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen, damit er nicht bemerkt wird. Es schien, als würde die Straße zu einem Betriebsgelände führen und nach einer kurzen Fahrt bestätigte sich das auch. Der Transporter fuhr auf einen riesigen Platz, drum herum alte zerfallene Gebäude und Hallen. Hier war schon seit Jahren niemand mehr, was diesen Ort zu einem perfekten Versteck machte. Connor hielt vor der Einfahrt und versteckte das Motorrad in den Gebüschen. Dann kletterte er auf einen Baum und nutzte ihn als Aussichtspunkt. Die beiden Männer stiegen dann aus, sicher, dass sie niemand verfolgte, aber sie werden schon sehen, wie sehr sie sich irrten. Dann öffneten sie den Laderaum hinten und versuchten den Sarg mit aller Kraft raus zu kriegen, denn er war sehr groß und schien auch schwer zu sein. Sie legten ihn senkrecht hin und betrachteten die Schnitzereien. Auf ihm waren Abbilder von Tod und Apokalypse. Einer der beiden sagte dann zum anderen " Man, wenn das von außen so aussieht, will ich garnicht wissen, was im inneren ist " " Das spielt keine Rolle ", sagte der Andere, " Wir hatten nur den Auftrag, ihn hier her zu bringen. Wichtig ist nur unsere Bezahlung ". " Ja und wo ist der Kerl ? Wir hatten einen festen Zeitplan ", sagte der eine mit ärgerlicher Mine, während er dabei auf seine Uhr klopfte. Da kam eine Stimme " Und wir entschuldigen uns auch dafür ", da drehten sich die beiden Männer um und hinter ihnen standen 3 Personen in Anzügen. Connor wusste sofort, was diese Wesen waren " Engel... " flüsterte er gespannt. Wenn das Engel waren, würde das die Sygilen erklären, die er am Laderaum waren. Die Sygilen sind ja als Sicherungen gegen Engel gedacht. Weiter hörte er gespannt zu. " Wir sind erfreut, dass sie es schaffen konnten ", sagte der eine Engel zufrieden. Einer der Fahrer kam ihm entgegen " Ja Ja, es war schon nicht einfach, aber für Hexen wie uns ist das ein Klaks ". Jetzt wurde Connor einiges klar: Irgendjemand hat Hexen angeheuert, diesen Sarg zu beschaffen und er konnte sich auch denken, wer den Auftrag gegeben hat. " He, wo isn der Andere ? Der uns den Auftrag gab ? ", fragte der ander Hexer, " Oh, mein Herr Wetta ist zurzeit unabkömlich, aber er wird sehr zufrieden sein, wenn er den Inhalt des Sarges bekommt ", meinte der zweite Engel Die beiden Hexer sollte das egal sein. Für sie war nur die Bezahlung wichtig " Na gut, Soll uns Recht sein. Aber unsere Bezahlung kriegen wir doch noch, oder ? " Der dritte Engel schritt vor " Aber natürlich. Ein Deal ist schließlich ein Deal " und aus dem Nichts hatte er einen kleinen Sack in der Hand und überreichte ihn den Hexen " Ein Sack Zwergengold ". Connor fühlte, dass es Zeit war, einzugreifen. Wettas Erwähnung war genung, um sicher zu sein, dass es ein Gottesmörder ist. Er sprang vom Baum, bestieg das Motorrad und fuhr zum Rider verwandelt auf den Platz. Die Engel und die Hexen bemerkten etwas zu spät den Eindringling. Ein Hexer schrie " WAS IST DAS DENN ? ", aber bevor er seine Antwort bekam, schlug DarkConnor ihn mit seiner Kette nieder. Die Engel zogen ihre Engelschwerter und einer ihnen schrie " BESCHÜZT DEN SARG ". Der andere Hexer wollte fliehen, doch der Rider lässt seine Kette nach ihm schnappen und er fällt zu Boden. Als die Engel aus ihn los gehen wollten, zog der Rider sein eigenes Schwert. Er rammte sein Schwert in die Brust des ersten Engels, nahm dessen Schwert und warf es dem zweiten Engel in den Bauch. Als der dritte Engel dann auf ihn einschlagen wollte, trat er ihn nur zu Boden, wo er gegen eine Mauer prallte und wurde bewusstlos. Als der Hexer versucht, sich von der Kette zu befreien, kam der Rider auf ihn zu und sagte ihm in sein angsterfülltes Gesicht " Lass mich dir helfen " Und zog die Kette von ihm, während er in Flammen aufging und Asche blieb. Dann galt seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Engel. Er verwandelte sich zurück, nahm ein Messer und schnitt sich die Hand auf und schmierte auf die Wand eine Blutsiegel. Der Engel erlangte dann das Bewusstsein wieder, da packte Connor, wieder als Rider, an die Kehle und sagte mit kräftiger Stimme " Überbring deinem Herrn eine Botschaft: Wenn dieser geflügelte Affenarsch die Waffen will, muss er sie schon unseren Händen entreißen. " Mit seiner Menschenhand fasste auf das Siegel und der Engel verschwand in einem weißen Licht. Connor musste stark gegen das Licht ankämpfen, da ein kleiner Teil von ihm ja selbst ein Engel ist, aber auch nicht so groß, dass er auch in den Himmel geschickt wurde. Die Hexer und Engel bis auf einen waren tot. Es gab jetzt nur ihn und den Sarg. Er ging auf ihn zu und während er den Griff umklammerte, sagte er noch " Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was in dir so drin ist ". Er öffnete die Tür, doch fand zu seiner Verwunderung noch eine Tür und hinter ihr wieder eine, aber sie wurden immer kleiner. Er öffnete jede Tür, wo dahinter wieder eine ist und jede immer kleiner wurde. Es schien, als wäre der Sarg mit einem Matrjoschka-Effekt ausgestattet. Doch bald gelangte er an die letzte Tür, welche passend zu einem Kästchen war und fand einen Schlüssel an einer langen Kette gebunden. Connor betrachtete den Schlüssel " Das soll eine Gotteswaffe sein ? ". Er war aus Silber mit einem roten Stein am Griff. Er wusste nichts damit anzufangen, also fragte er seinen Begleiter, den er her rief. " Sariel, wenn du mich hörst, komm mal kurz. Ich brauch deine Hilfe " und da erschien er auch. Connor fragte ihn sofort, ob er weiß, was dieser Schlüssel ist. Aber Sariel verneinte es. " Tut mir Leid, aber da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Die Waffen wurden erschaffen, nach dem ich gefangen wurde " Da machte sich Connor Gedanken, was er tun sollte. Aber dann kam ihm die einzig logische Idee: Zwei Finger legte er auf seine rechte Stirnseite und sagte gedanklich " Mei... Mei, hörst du mich...? ".